


One Life to Live

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: After returning the infinity stones, Steve pays Peggy Carter a visit.





	One Life to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Avengers End Game. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie. 
> 
> Although I am a self proclaimed DC fangirl, I have become such a huge fan of the MCU. This is my first MCU fic, be gentle lol

Maybe Tony was right. There was plenty of life out there, and he should start living it. He spent the last ten years dedicated to the Avengers. While it had been a noble life, an honorable life, Steve never really got the chance to branch out and do things on his own. He wasn’t complaining, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. Sometimes life was about self-sacrifice. He’d been doing that the moment he stepped into Erskine’s chamber. Maybe Thor was right about trusting his own instincts and finally living his truth. Steve looked down at his compass and ran the pad of his finger against the photo. Maybe Tony was on to something about getting that life thing, too. 

Her house was exactly the way he imagined it would be. Steve read the name on the mailbox again. Peggy Carter. The nerves he didn't know he had fluttered in the pit of his stomach. He faced Hydra, walked behind enemy lines, fought down one of The Avengers greatest enemies... But at this moment, he was at his most vulnerable. Steve sucked in a deep fortifying breath. 

"You can do this," he murmured under his breath. 

Shaking it off, he climbed the stairs onto Peggy's front porch and rapt on the door. There was movement from within the house. Steve smoothed his hand down the front of his tie, squared his shoulders and waited. 

And waited. 

"Agent Carter? Peggy--?"A frown creased his brow. 

The door opened slowly a few moments later. Peggy's eyes were wide and glistened with tears as she studied his face. "I-- how?" Her breath caught on the last word. She touched him hesitantly with the tips of her fingers before snatching them away. 

Steve caught her hands in his. He was solid. Warm. Real. "It's me, Peggy. I'm really here," he assured her.

Steve struggled with the decision to stay in the past. His friends were counting on him. The world needed Captain America. But he needed Peggy. Standing there at her door, that need pulsed through him with every beat of his heart. 

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I'll explain," he said after a few moments. "But uh," he said with a warm smile, "May I come in?”

Peggy quickly brushed tears from her cheeks. "Yes, of course." She started to step aside but paused before letting him in. "Wait. How do I know this isn't some sort of trick? How did you find out where I--? 

Steve smiled again. He understood her hesitation and didn't blame her. His presence on her doorstep should have been impossible. "Ask me something only I would know," he challenged her gently. 

Peggy pressed her lips together in a thin line. "We made a date..." Her voice shook with the memory of their last conversation. 

"Dancing," He answered immediately. "Saturday. The stork club. You owe me a dance." 

Peggy's face broke into a watery smile. "Yes. Yes, I believe I do." 

Without further hesitation, Peggy stepped into his arms. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and breathed him in.  
Steve held her close. He imagined this moment dozens of times, playing and replaying what it would be like if he hadn't gone in the ice. Or if he'd awaken sooner. Or if things had been different. None of his imaginings lived up to the real thing. 

"I think my neighbors might be enjoying the show," Peggy said as she gazed across the street. She offered Mrs. Winestein a friendly wave before inviting Steve inside. Peggy stood awkwardly by her front door, drinking him in. She shook her head and exhaled. "I can't believe you're here. It's a..." 

"Miracle," he finished. 

"The crash," she began. 

Steve stepped closer to her. He knew what he was about to tell her was hard to believe. When he decided to stay, he hadn't thought this far ahead. But no matter what he told her, it was going to be the absolute truth. 

"I know. And I'll promise I'll explain. But Peggy, I've been waiting for this for a very long time." He took her hands in his once again." May I please have the honor of this dance?" 

"Yes, you may." She smiled and smoothed her hand down her skirt before walking over to her record player. 

The song didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of her in his arms. The warmth of her touch. The smell of her perfume. Steve held her close. Now that she was in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. This is what he'd been longing for all his life. He swayed with her to the music, humming the tune under his breath as he pressed his cheek against her temple. 

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Peggy looked up at him as she spoke. 

"A friend of mine taught me." 

She lifted a playful eyebrow. "A friend?" Peggy quizzed.  
Steve gave her a rueful smile. "She was more like a sister," he said kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh, I see." She smiled and rested her cheek against his shoulder again. 

He wanted to tell her that there hadn't been anyone else. There was no one like her. He promised to show her instead. Peggy gazed into his eyes. When she looked at him that way nothing else seemed to matter. Steve lowered his lips and kissed her again for the first time in 90 years. 

++++

Time seemed to stop while they danced. Steve wasn't sure how long they stood in her living room and swayed to the music together. They continued to dance long after the record had begun to scratch. 

"I think the music's stopped," he spoke softly in her ear. 

"Hmm. I think you're right," she said with a dreamy expression on her face. 

"Do you care?" 

"Not one bit." She smiled again before they shared another kiss.  
Steve's stomach rumbled breaking the moment. "Well," Peggy said around a chuckle. 

Steve shrugged. "Another side effect of the super serum." 

Peggy stepped back. She gazed at him from head to toe and sucked in another breath. "I can cook. Or we can go out for dinner." Peggy turned away from him and placed a shaky hand over her chest. 

She needed time. They had all the time in the world, Steve thought as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "If we're going too fast, I can give you time." 

Peggy shook her head and turned around. "Oh, no, you don't. I thought... I thought I'd never see you again. It's been long enough."

Steve sighed and smiled in relief. "That's exactly how I feel." He kissed her forehead. "Tell you what. How about we cook dinner? And after I'll tell you a story about a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who lived quite an extraordinary life." 

"You can cook?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. 

"Among other things," he said playfully. 

"Alright. That sounds like a plan." Peggy led him to her kitchen. 

"What do you like-- to eat?" 

"I'm not picky. Whatever you've got is fine with me." 

Peggy looked in her fridge at the fresh vegetables. "How about pot pie? Do you like pot pie?" She asked turning toward him. 

"I love pot pie," he spoke as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. "You're not still partial to fondue are you?" He asked over his shoulder. 

Peggy laughed. "I was never really a fan." 

Steve smiled and dried his hands. "Neither am I." 

They worked together as a team, dicing vegetables for dinner. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was right where he was meant to be. "Come here," he said to Peggy. 

"What? Is something..." 

His eyes searched her face. "You've got something just here," he said before playfully swiping her nose with flour. 

"Oh, you!" Peggy laughed. "I can't believe it."

"What?" 

"You're here. And we're making dinner together. It's almost like a dream." 

"I know." 

Peggy shook her head and blinked back her tears. "The stove's hot," she said. 

"Right. Let's get these pies inside." 

They ate dinner at the dining room table together. Peggy got him caught up on everything he missed over the past few weeks. Steve couldn't recall the last time he laughed that much. He tried finding joy over the last five years. He couldn't save the world from Thanos' snap, but he did the best he could in the aftermath. 

After dinner, they sat on the sofa together. Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulder and told her his story. She only stopped him a few times to ask a question or two. 

"Natasha," she said looking up at him. "is she the friend?" 

Steve's lips pressed into a thin smile. He felt a pang in his heart as he pictured her face. "Yes."

"Maybe I'll meet her one day." 

Steve smiled down at her. "Maybe," he said. 

Peggy stood up and stretched her legs. They had been sitting for hours while he explained everything to her. "So, you used the quantum realm to travel through in time." Steve nodded his head in affirmation. She paced barefoot across the carpet as she took the information in. "And now you're here while you're still..." Peggy shook her head. "That's a lot to process. Not that I'm not happy you're back. I am. But you have a life. Friends in the future." She paused for a moment. "What about someone special?" 

Steve stood to his feet and crossed the room. "I'm looking at her," Steve said sincerely. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "I came back for you, Peggy," he said getting to the heart of the matter. He went with his instincts and took a chance on following his truth. His truth led him back to her. But he would only stay if she wanted him to. "I love you. You are the love of my life. And if you'll have me, I want to spend the rest of it right here with you." 

"Steve," she said his name barely above a whisper before kissing him. "I love you, too." 

Relief flooded his body like a warm wave. Steve closed his eyes and held her close to him. He waited so long for this moment and now that it was here, he could hardly believe it. They kissed again. This time when their lips met, they kissed each other with renewed longing. Nervous energy coursed through him, setting his senses ablaze. 

Without a word, Peggy took his hands in hers and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. They hesitated at the door for a moment. Steve searched her face for any signs of fear or hesitation. When he stared into her eyes, all he saw was desire. They stepped into the room together. Peggy ran her hands down the front of his shirt and sighed. She tugged it from his waistband with trembling hands. It was really happening. At that moment they didn't think about the neighbor's or anyone else's opinions about them. 

Peggy slowly unbuttoned his shirt before stepping away to do undo her own. Steve watched as she slid her arms out of the silk garment. A few minutes later she stood in front of him in just her bra and slip. Steve peeled off his t-shirt and let it drop to the floor beside his feet. Peggy placed the palm of her hand on his smooth, broad chest.  
"You're trembling," she whispered. She looked at her hand on his chest and smiled. "So am I." 

His cheeks warmed with embarrassment. He was trembling. Nervous excitement flowed through him. He'd never been with a woman before. There were plenty of opportunities. But it never felt...right. There was only one woman he wanted to be with.  
"Is this alright?" He asked searching her eyes. 

Peggy nodded and placed her hand at his waistband. With steadier hands, she slowly unbuckled his belt. Steve swallowed loudly as he watched her unfasten his pants. He placed his hands over hers and brought them back to his chest. They kissed each other again with unchecked passion. His fingers massaged into her back as he gathered her into his arms. He bit back a groan when she pressed her hips against him. Steve cautioned himself to go slow. To take his time or ruin everything. He lifted her into his arms and laid her gently across the bed. A part of him wanted to wait, but hadn't he waited long enough? Steve gently tugged at her silk slip and discarded it by the side of the bed. She smiled when he struggled with the fastening of her bra. The smile faded into a gasp when his hands cupped her breast. 

Steve closed his eyes against the current of desire that rushed him. He gazed down at her dusky nipples before resting his forehead against hers. He wondered if she could sense his inexperience. As if on cue, Peggy tilted her chin up and kissed him. She placed her hands over his and encouraged him to explore her body. 

"Touch me, Steve," she whispered against his lips. 

He ran his hands over her smooth thigh. Steve's fingers grazed the lace of her panties and his heart quickened in his chest. Could she hear it? It thumped loudly in his ears as he kissed and touched her. Peggy tilted her hips up and bit down on her lip. Steve looked in her eyes as he peeled the thin garment down her legs. Naked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sifted her hand through his hair. His lips met hers again before he kissed her fragrant, soft throat. He dragged his lips down to breasts and kissed each one reverently. A soft moan escaped Peggy's lips as his mouth wrapped around a budding nipple. Desire pulsed through her with each gentle tug of his lips. Her fingers pressed into his hips and pushed his trousers further down his legs. 

Steve bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't wait any longer. Steve frantically tugged off his pants and underwear. Naked, he rejoined her in the bed. Peggy took his hand and guided it over her warm skin and down her stomach. Steve's pulse jumped when he touched her. She was warm and moist around his finger. He watched her face for any signs of discomfort as he gently stroked her. 

"Steve," Peggy keened, arching against his hand rhythmically. 

He couldn't hold back any longer. She opened for him with a soft smile on her lips. Steve watched her face as he pressed forward, sinking into her warmth inch by inch. The pleasure of feeling her body wrap tightly around him sent a shiver up his spine. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck as he tried composing himself. Peggy ran gentle hands down his back and feathered light kisses across his shoulder blade. Neither of them wanted it to end too quickly. Steve sucked in a deep breath causing Peggy to shift beneath him. She pressed her knees against his waist encouraging him. His movements were slow at first until he found their rhythm.  
He slid his hands beneath her body and pressed her closer to him for a deeper stroke as the moved against each other. The sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips emboldened him to move faster thrust deeper. She swirled her hips against his and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. 

"Peggy," he said tightly. "I'm--" 

"Shhhh," she said placing a finger over his lips. She wrapped her legs around him tighter. Her neck arched with the first rhythmic wave of her orgasm. 

Steve clenched his eyes shut. He was almost there. The power of his climax swelled within as he gave her his all before letting go. His hands gripped the headboard, splintering the wood. He moaned as he came hard for the first time. Peggy held him close. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as he shivered against her.

"I'm heavy," he said once he was able to compose himself.

Peggy held him tighter. "I'm Alright." 

Steve looked down into her eyes and smiled. He kissed her gently on the forehead before rolling to the other side of the bed, taking her with him. He stroked the damp hair across her forehead and smiled. He felt...complete. 

"I didn't hurt you?" He asked with concern in his eyes. 

Peggy smiled and shook her head. "No, it was wonderful. You were wonderful." She kissed his knuckles and nibbled on them gently."How do you feel? Was it--?" She asked shyly. 

Steve held her tighter and smiled. Pride swelled in his chest. He wanted to be his best for her. He hoped she enjoyed it as much as he did. He looked down at her again. "It was amazing. I never--" he shook his head and grinned. "I feel on top of the world." 

Peggy kissed his chest and rolled, so she was looking down at him. "So do I," she said before kissing him again. 

++++

They made love several times throughout the night. Each time was better than the last. Steve could have gone all night, but contrary to her protest, he knew Peggy was exhausted. There was always tomorrow and the day after that. 

He kissed the top of her head and pressed his cheek against her soft hair. "You know what this means right?" 

Peggy snuggled against him and wrapped her leg around his waist. "What does it mean?" 

"Well, after tonight you're going to have to make an honest man out of me," he teased. 

Peggy tilted her chin and looked at him. "Do I?"

"Oh, yeah. There's my reputation to think about," he joked. Peggy bit him gently on the bicep. 

"Oh, so that's what this is all about, huh?" 

He kissed her again. "Not all. There's the most important reason." His eyes were shiny with happiness. 

"And that is?" 

"That I love you and I don't want to live another day of my life without you in it," he said solemnly. 

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go again," Peggy said before they kissed.


End file.
